theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jude Lizowski
Jude Lizowski is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. Info Already a part of his circle of friends in the pilot episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow skater dude. Family His family consists of a father who spies on him and his mother, who works as a preschool bus driver. He has a cousin named Jade whom he looked after while her parents were out of town. Friends Jude and his best friend Jonesy participate regularly in pranks at the mall, a fact that has placed them on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job," banned Jude from the mall forever. Unlike Jonesy, however, Jude is prone to more eccentric behaviors. Some of these behaviors include naked skydiving, proposing that all currency be replaced with the barter system that uses food from Stick-it, taking a tropical vacation in the mall fountain, and donating seventeen pints of blood just for the sake of free stickers and doughnuts (each time adopting a new persona, since he was only allowed to give blood once). He has never bathed much in his life. As a result, his friends have become used to the "faint lingering aroma" that always hangs around him. Jude was once a Swami, but it ended when Nikki gave him a wedgie, because Caitlin passed on some of his advice to Wyatt. Jude's knowledge of romantic relationships was initially very limited. In "The Five Finger Discount," he expressed an attraction toward a talking leather armchair named "Betty," and was utterly devastated when Jonesy sold the piece of furniture. The event did, however, lead to his meeting with Starr, who would be his most prominent girlfriend over the course of the series. The two shared many interests, but their love ended when Starr went goth in "Lights Out". He subsequently formed a long-distance relationship over a payphone with an Australian girl named Callie, and was involved briefly with an overly clingy girl, Rita, who he paid Jonesy to dump in his place. In addition, Jude acted as Jen Masterson's fake boyfriend during her infatuation with fellow employee Charlie Dobbs. More recently, he has dated Melinda Wilson (Rachel Wilson). He is also believed to have a crush on Caitlin. She seems to like him a bit too and has kissed his cheek twice. On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a gay couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first on-screen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. He previously worked as the mall's official child babysitter, as well as the manager of Stick-It, a stand specializing in kabobs and other skewered foods, but was shut down by mall security after customers began complaining about his lack of cleanliness when preparing their Stick-Its. From there, Jude was employed at Underground Video, and then as the Zamboni driver at the mall's skating rink. In the fourth season, Jude lost his Zamboni job and wound up running the local gaming store after accidentally incapacitating the elderly owner. Jude once adopted a goldfish abandoned at Underground Videos. He named it Fish and carried it around in a plastic bag wherever he went. He accidentally killed Fish by failing to take him out of the bag and put it into a fish bowl or change the water in the bag, and feeding Fish by pouring soda and dropping popcorn into the bag. Personality He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing all of his classes at one point in time, though he is a good listener and creative when it comes to solving problems. Jude is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Jonesy describes him as one who "takes weird to a whole new level". Story of Joining Sora's Team While Jude and the others were trying to get over Nikki being gone, he tripped over Impmon's tail while he was searching for those worthy of being Digimon Tamers. After Jude helped him up and made up for tripping over his tail, Impmon thought if Jude was the one to be the new Digimon tamer of the team. Once the mall was under siege, Jude wanted to save his friends from the Bakemon in the lemon. After Impmon brought everyone out of hiding, Jude was given a digivice after he wanted to help everyone out, and his newly given partner Wizardmon. After FlaWizardmon informed Jude about how he came to be real, Jude promised to be a good tamer after he saved the mall with the help of Sora and Riku. Wizardmon.PNG|Wizardmon Category:6teen characters Category:Characters Category:Athletes Category:Teenagers Category:Sora's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Teletoons characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Males Category:Ladies Men Category:Gamers Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Sons Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Cross-dressing characters Category:Idiots Category:Calm characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:European characters Category:Mixed nationality characters Category:Polish characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Sin of Sloth